marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stanley Tucci
Stanley Tucci portrayed Dr. Abraham Erskine in Captain America: The First Avenger and will portray Merlin in the upcoming The King's Man. Significant roles *Rick Pinzolo in Wiseguy (1988-1989) *Lucky Luciano in Billy Bathgate (1991) *Vernon in Beethoven (1992) *Sal in The Public Eye (1992) *Richard Cross in Murderer One (1995-1996) *Secondo in Big Night (1996) *Paul Epstein in Deconstructing Harry (1997) *Walter Winchell in Winchell (1998) *Puck in A Midsummer's Night Dream (1999) *Hunter Lasky in Bull (2000) *Adolf Eichmann in Conspiracy (2001) *Dave Kingman in America's Sweethearts (2001) *Arthur Herk in Big Trouble (2002) *Frank Nitti in Road to Perdition (2002) *Jerry Siegel in Maid in Manhattan (2002) *Dr. Conrad Zimsky in The Core (2003) *Stanley Kubrick in The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004) *Frank Dixon in The Terminal (2004) *Link in Shall We Dance? (2004) *Herb Copperbottom in Robots (2005) *Brikowski in Slevin (2006) *Nigel in The Devil Wears Prada (2006) *Shelton Fisher in The Hoax (2006) *Dr. Douglas Hanson in 3 lbs. (2006) *Larry in Four Last Songs (2007) *Don in Blind Date (2007) *Dr. Kevin Moretti in E.R. (2007-2008) *Scott Solomon in What Just Happened (2008) *Martin Fox in Swing Vote (2008) *Jefferson Jaspers Berk in Kit Kittredge: An American Girl (2008) *The voice of Senator in Space Chimps (2009) *The voice of Boldo in The Tale of Desperaux (2009) *Paul Child in Julie & Julia (2009) *George Harvey in The Lovely Bones (2009) *Eric Dale in Margin Call (2010) *Caesar Flickerman in The Hunger Games (2012) *Caesar Flickerman in The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013) *Joshua Joyce in Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) *Caesar Flickerman in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 (2014) *Caesar Flickerman in The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 (2015) Quotes *''“I play Dr. Erskine who’s described as an elderly German scientist. I have to do an accent and be elderly. When they asked me to play him initially I was like ‘Is that like a compliment or is that an insult? I don’t know?’”'' *''"I shot with Chris Evans, and Dominic Cooper, and Tommy Lee Jones and Hayley Atwell. I love the role. It’s really well written. I’d never done anything like that before. I’ve always wanted to do a German accent. It’s so much fun. It’s really interesting. Very good script, great experience. I was shooting it in London and I go back in a month and a half."'' *''"Joe Johnston is a wonderful guy and I love the way he's shooting it, it's really interesting, it's beautiful-looking," Tucci told MTV News. The actor seemed awed by Johnston's approach. "There's a real power to it and the design is stunning."'' *''"So much fun," Tucci gushed about filming. "I have to go back and ... finish it in October but I was there for a few weeks in ... end of July, August. It was great, a great experience." The star chalked up his good times behind the scenes to his co-stars. "Chris who plays Captain America is great, he's a wonderful guy," Tucci said. "Dominic Cooper and Hayley Atwell and Tommy Lee Jones - it's great people."'' *''" Absolutely. It is kind of weird when you’re suddenly doing a green screen thing, and then acting really comes into play because you’re acting to nothing. But you still have to approach them all the same way and it has to be approached truthfully. And then, like anything, you have what you bring to it to make that character real and truthful. And then, of course, you have to make technical adjustments depending upon what kind of set it is."'' *''"It’s fine. It’s a challenge. It’s not preferable. It’s not like you want to make every movie like that."'' *''"That’s up to them. I don’t know. You just do it the way it is on the page and then you bring to it what you can bring to it. And if they don’t like it and they want it to be different, I suppose they could go make their own movie."'' *''"No, and at least in the drawings that I saw of Erskine, this character that I play, I don’t look anything like that, like he was in the comic book. But the essence of the character is absolutely truthful to the story, to the original comics, which is, he’s this very smart, very sweet scientist who escapes the Nazis and helps create Captain America. And he’s older. He’s elderly which is why they cast me."'' *"Oh, it does one. And Hayley Atwell, who I just had dinner with last night, we’ve become good friends. I really love that. I really love the relationship between the two of them." *"No, folks at Marvel haven’t me to join the sequel, unfortunately. I’m really sad. I know that Hayley is going back to do a flashback scene, but I have not been asked." *"I loved making that movie. I had a great time. I really like Joe Johnston. I think he’s a wonderful director. I also love the look of the film, and the tone of the film, and the character was great. I was thrilled to be able to play that. I was so sad that I died because I wanted to come back and do another one. It was great to be offered this old, German scientist. I thought, “Oh, that’s great.” I couldn’t tell if I was really flattered or insulted. I don’t know." Category:Captain America cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Kingsman cast